


Perciver Drabble

by Meteora (Tamaha)



Series: Perciver Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holly - Freeform, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Meteora
Summary: Teeny tiny christmas fluff
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perciver Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Percy wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell Oliver very badly.

He glanced up at the ceiling in his dorm where some greens were hovering in the air.

Right beneath it was Oliver looking proudly at him with one of the biggest smiles Percy had ever seen on him.

Their relationship was rather new and it was the last day before Christmas break.

Percy glanced upward again. He could say something but then the mood would be ruined.

Snogging was snogging he decided.

Who cared if it was holly instead of mistletoe that was hanging above them? Percy didn’t.


	2. Christmas fluff II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Christmas Fluff

Percy hadn’t told him! He mistook holly for mistletoe!

Oliver stared at the greens in front of him. Holly and mistletoe. How could he have fucked this up?

They still have snogged, though.

Oliver pushed the greens around the table. Percy had let him snog him, even though he was wrong. Percy preferred snogging him over lecturing him?

Oliver hid his face in his hands. He could feel his head heating up.

Percy sat on the other side of the table, also blushing. And also waiting for his reaction.

Finally, Oliver looked him in the eyes. “I love you, too.”


End file.
